


The Misadventures of the Avengers and Sg-1

by starpuppies



Series: Reformed Red Room Clint [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Autistic Clint Barton, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, GENIUS clint barton, Good Loki, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, How Do I Tag, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, M/M, OOC randomness, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Randomness, Red Room, Rescue Missions, SHIELD Husbands, What Happened in Budapest, Young clint barton, before battle of new york, big shield hydra clean out of hydra agents, few years ago, good barney barton, i wrote this at school instead of working, level 10 shield agent clint barton, level 10 shield director fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuppies/pseuds/starpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets kidnapped by Hydra and the Red Room as a kid. Things happen. Here is that story of him meeting his family once again and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't ask.

 

**A Missing Child and Unknown Kidnappers**

 

                                                                               Clint Barton, 3 years old, has gone missing off the street.Little Clint went missing off of the corner of West Main Street and Ryland Road, Waverly, Iowa. He was grabbed at around 4:00 pm when he was walking home from the park with his older sibilings, Barney(9) and Aliesha(7). The older two turned away for a few seconds to check on the light and time; only to hear a shriek from the youngest Barton Turning around they find him gone and with no trace of him being taken.

                                                                                   The police are stumped, one young boy grabbed in broad day light not a trace to be found, or demands. Clint's' parents are terrified, his brother and sister crying over their lost sibling. The police are confused as to where he could have gone. Was he grabbed? Did he run away? Is his body ever going to show up? Is he alive or dead? Maybe one day we\ will find the answer to theses questions. But as far as we can tell there is no end in site for these parents going through a living hell.

If you have seen Clint please call the missing children hot line. He is 3ft 4in and 29lbs, short blonde hair, bright blue-grey-green eyes, and deaf.

 

J.T. Wilkson

 

WAVERLY NEWS REPORT.

 


	2. Of weird occurrences and long awaited information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the family and find out some things about our avenging group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the beginning is really fluffy and has some characters going pretty OOC get over it. I wrote this with no beta so all mistakes are my own. I have chapters 2 and 3 written just not type yet they'll be up eventually i'm really slow at updates.

Tony walked calmly into the kitchen to get some more coffee. Clint was sitting at the breakfast eating some food off of some plastic plates and using plastic silverware.

“You do know we have normal plates and silverware?” Tony said raising his eyebrow.

“Yup,” Clint exclaimed turning suddenly and knocking his plate off the counter, “oops. Sorry, didn't mean to.”

Clint jumped up to clean up his mess with Tony shaking his head at Clint's antics.

“It's fine, leave it the cleaning micro-bots will get it.” Said Tony to him.

“You sure?” Clint asked him.

“Perfectly,” Tony stated picking up Clint's plate to rinse it off, “want something else to eat?”

“Banana, strawberry, and peach oatmeal?” Asked Clint hesitantly.

Glancing at the clock Tony found that it was 7:28 in the morning.

“Sure, Clint, that sounds like a great idea. How about we make enough for the whole team and make a team breakfast out of it?” Tony questioned him.

“Ya!” Clint said jumping up to help.

“What kind of fruits should we use?” Tony asked Clint.

“Bananas, strawberries, peaches, blueberries, apples, raspberries, and blackberries.” Clint said looking in the fridge at what they had.

“Sound good to me. JARVIS, when we're done call the team and tell them breakfasts on. We should make toast,too, legolas.” He said to JARVIS and then turned to Clint.

“Of course,Sir.” JARVIS responded to Tony.

“I like that idea.” Clint told Tony.

“You cut up the fruit, I'll start on the oatmeal and toast.” Tony said taking control of the situation.

Clint pulled out some bananas and a knife to start cutting things up. He first washed his hands. Tony and Clint started together working on it around each other easily. A bit later the door opened to the rest of the team finally being let in as they finished setting food and plates in the table.

“You guys made breakfast?” Asked Steve looking at us weirdly.

“We did!” Said Clint bouncing slightly in his seat.

“Good job you two.” Said Natasha gently touching Clint's head.

Clint made a churring sound at that. Everyone sat down to eat the oatmeal, fruit, and toast. Complimenting on the food and not questioning why Clint was using plastic dishware.

“You still got to finish that test from the Education Department, Clint.” Nat told Clint across the table.

“I know, I just haven't got to that today.” Clint responded back to her.

“Good,” Nat said to him.

“What did the Education Department want you to finish, Clint?” Asked Steve to him.

“My math test,” he told Steve.

“Awe, Legolas, is learning math problems.” Tony cooed at Clint.

Raising his eyebrow Clint pointed out, “my physics, collage physics, test.”

“Your in collage?” asked Tony excitedly.

“Yup, I'm taking Physics, World politics and geography, history of Europe, anatomy, creative writing, and Portuguese.” Clint informed him.

“Portuguese? Why of all languages Portuguese?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Well, I already know German, Russian, Spanish, English, Italian, Arabic, french, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Afrikaans, tilandish, international sign language, American sign language, Russian sign language, German sign language,french sign language, and English sign language,” he said easily, “oh, and that's, I think, the order I learned them in.”

“So, your German?” Questioned Captain America AKA Steven “Steve” Rogers.

“ No, not technically, I think. I never really go to see much of Germany seeing as I was in a laboratory getting experimented on.” Clint retorted looking a bit ruffled.

“Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just you sound American.” Steve stated to Clint.

“That's because I am. I got kidnapped by Hydra when I was 3. Then I got handed to the red room after some...modifications when I was 7. I escaped when I was 12 and made an even bigger name for my self as a mercenary. Two years later SHIELD caught up with me and said it was either join them or jail.” He said looking down.

“You were 14 when you joined SHIELD! Isn't that illegal?” Asked Tony suspiciously.

“Yea, probably, but there really isn't much that's not illegal in the spying and assassination game.” Clint said shrugging.

“Question,” said Bruce, “did you ever actually spend time in a circus or is that just a story told to confuse people?”

“I followed a circus around in my mercenary days doing hits and shows in the same city.” He said grinning again.

“That sounds cool but do you actually have a brother?” Asked Steve a little put off by the mercenary part.

“Yes, one but I haven't seen since I got kidnapped.” Clint responded looking sad.

“What's his name? I'll track him down and send him a letter or something to see if he wants to see you again.” Tony said jumping up excitedly.

“I was 3; I don't remember his name.” Clint sighed looking even more sad.

“His brothers name is Charles Bernard Barton. Better known as Major Barney Barton.” Said Agent Coulson as he walked into the room.

“Where does he work?” Tony asked as a holo screen popped up.

“He works at Stargate Command under Chyaane Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado.” He said as Tony Started to look it up on the military database that he had hacked into.

“Isn't that the place that travels into space through the Stargate under NORAD,” said Clint, “also, why didn't you tell me you knew where my brother was?”

“You never asked,” Agent Coulson shrugged.

“Makes sense. Now then why are you here again you never said.” He asked getting up from his already finished breakfast plate.

“You have an op. It'll take about 2-5 days. Lowest possible amount of time being one day. You go on the op and we'll get your brother here. Fair trade?” Coulson told us.

“Perfectly,” Clint said dashing to go get ready assuming he'll be briefed on the plane.

“Please, tell me he won't come back more damaged then when he left.” Steve said as he stood up to go to the living room.

“I make no such promises.” Coulson stated before turning to follow Clint.

“If my boyfriend dies or ends up in a coma. I'm coming after you,” Bucky shouted after him, “or in a bar!”

“He turns legally 21 in four days don't worry about it. I won't let him unless strictly necessary.” He shouted back.

With Tony in his lab

Tony ran around the lab trying to figure out how to tell Barney about his brother. He had also herd the part about Clint's birthday in four days. So, Tony also had to get a party ready for him along with the Christmas party in three days on the 24th. Grabbing the phone suddenly Tony decided that it was the best point of contact for this.

“Hey, JARVIS call Fury. I want to ask him something.” Tony said as he paused for a moment.

“Stark? What the hell do you want!” Fury practically shouted into the phone.

“I'm going to contact Major Barton, Clint's brother, about coming over for Christmas and meeting him but I need it to sound official. So, send someone over.” Tony said into the phone.

“Fine. I'll send over Agent Sitwell him and Hawkeye are surprisingly good friends.” Director Fury stated before ending the phone call.

Sighing Tony got to work on planning the parties until Agent Sitwell showed up.

A few hours later

“Master Stark, Agent Sitwell is here.” JARVIS called out to Tony.

“Send him in,” Tony said getting up from the computer and going to get the phone.

The elevator door slid open allowing Sitwell into the lab.

“Okay let's do this,” Agent Sitwell said looking at Tony.

“Don't we have to make up a plan first.” Tony asked Sitwell in confusion.

“Why do you think it took so long to get here.” Sitwell said raising his eyebrows.

“Traffic,” Tony responded as he dialed Major Barton before falling quiet.

Bring Bring Bring

“Hello?” A voice answered.

“Major Barton?” Agent Sitwell asked the voice.

“Yes. Who is this?” Major Barton asked him.

“My name is Agent Sitwell with the Strategic Home.. you know what screw it, SHIELD. I would like to speak to you about your brother.” Sitwell told him very professionally.

“My brother? Why? He's been missing and presumed dead since he was 3. he would be 21 on Christmas. One of these days I would love to know what happened to him.” Barton said into the phone sadly.

“SHIELD has your brother on our payroll. He recently asked about getting into contact with you. We found your phone number, well we've had it on file, and contacted you for him. If you would like we will fly you and eight friends out here to spend Christmas and his birthday out here with him. You would most likely be back before he gets back from his latest assignment. It would be a welcome surprise for him.” Sitwell told him hoping he would say yes.

“Yes. Yes, I would love to go. When would you pick us up?” Barton asked us.

“48 hours,” Sitwell told him.

“So, gather my stuff, some friends, and be ready.” He said excitedly at this.

“Yup see you in 48 hours,” Sitwell said as the line shutoff.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“That went a lot better than expected,” Sitwell said to Tony.

“Touche,” Tony responded as he got up to get more coffee.

Line break to Barney's house.

Barney dropped his home phone into it's cradle and fell back against the counter. He stood there grinning for a few minutes before letting out a shout of joy and running around the house like a maniac. The door bell rung suddenly and made him look at the time, it was already 6pm. Some of his friends were coming over to watch the hockey game. Pausing for a second before dashing for the door to answer it.

“Hey, sorry about the wait I was a little busy,” Barney said to them grinning.

“It's fine we've only been here a few minutes. What's got you so happy?” Jack O'Neill asked Barney raising his eyebrows.

“I just got a call from where my brother, you know the one whose been missing since he was 3, works. Apparently he would like to meet me over Christmas. So, you guys could request leave and come with me. Because they said I could bring eight friends with me.” Barney told them in one great big gush of information.

“What do you guys say about coming down with him?” Jack questioned the group.

“I'd like to,” Daniel Jackson stated.

“Sounds like fun to me,” Sam Carter said nodding.

“Indeed,” Teal'c intoned back to him.

“It would be nice to meet him. I would also like to preform a routine check up on him to make sure he's okay.” Dr. Frasier, Janet, told them grinning.

“Heck yea!” the kids, John,Cassie, and Rya'c cheered together.

“Well then, let's turn on the game and call into work,” Jack said taking control over the situation.


End file.
